Kyoko's Magic
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko Has made a little discovery. What is it and How will she use it?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Little Discoveries**_

* * *

There she sat on the cold hard cement of the sidewalk, seething in anger as the night air caressed its way through her raven locks. Darkness swirled within and around her. Energy pulsed through her veins and the fire of rage and hatred burned behind her molten gold eyes.

"You will regret this Shotaro." She stood and brushed herself off and made her way back to the overpriced apartment that she had once shared with the pretentious, overly dressed, self-absorbed, bottled-blond singer.

Along the way, strange things were happening around her that she didn't notice, due to her state of mind. Cups of coffee boiled over at a small café, tiny insects froze solid as they flew past her, leaves swirled around her as she walked and tiny black, barely noticeable, serpent-like creatures would clear her path.

That night she knew she should have cried, she should have thrown things, but she couldn't, no, she didn't want to lower herself. She slept peacefully with the feeling that it was over and she could do what she wanted, but no, she needed to punish him. She smiled sinisterly in her sleep. Yes.. She would punish him. She would wipe that smug smile off his face.

* * *

When she first discovered them they frightened her. That was only momentary. She had been packing away Sho's things to take to the consignment shop.

"Mistress, may we help?" It cooed.

"Wh..Wha.. What are you?" She stuttered nervously.

"We are your servants." Three more appeared.

"My servants?" Her nerves were starting to calm. Maybe she wasn't alone after all. She smiled.

"Yes, Mistress. May we destroy?" Another whispered in her ear.

"No darling. You mustn't. We're going to sell _**his**_ stuff to make money and leave here." She explained.

"Wonderful." The little minions cheered as they started helping her pack Sho's things.

If one would have walked into the apartment at that moment they would have been stunned to find Sho's items floating about the room and finally resting in the boxes, where they would mysteriously be neatly packed and ready to be sold.

* * *

Her next shocking discovery would be the day she met Tsuruga Ren. He was a real piece of work. Pretending to be nice to her then turning on her like he did, by throwing her out the doors of LME. As she sat in front of LME on the sidewalk a thick patch of ice developed beneath her, yet it's cold didn't affect her. _This could be useful._ She thought.

"Mistress you can do so much more." The little minion smiled.

"Like what?" She asked desperately wanting to know more.

"We don't know.. We can just feel it." It snuggled into her neck.

Kyoko nodded. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see._ She had minions, she could create ice, her speed was astounding; although, she didn't count the last one, all of these things were intriguing to say the least. There was more? Her mind reeled at the possibilities.

* * *

Takarada Maria knew number 61 was special the moment she laid eyes on her minions. She had never seen anything like them before. One even stopped to talk to her.

"Hello little one." It slithered around her small hand.

"Who are you." Maria wasn't a bit frightened.

"I'm Mistress' minion. Would you like to play?" It giggled and off they went to create havoc. The young bimbos flirting with Tsuruga Ren would have an especially bad time that day. Spiders, extra clumsiness, torn clothing, bad hair day and seriously horrible makeup mishaps. Maria had never had so much fun in her entire life.

"Grandfather! How did number 61 do?" Maria asked with glee.

Lory frowned, "I'm afraid she didn't make it."

"But why?" She pouted with the depressed little minion sitting on her shoulder.

"She failed the Love Test." He told her sadly.

"No! You have to bring her back! You can't make her go away because of that stupid test!" She stomped her foot and ran out of his office.

"Hmm, I wonder what I can do." He sighed trying to think of a way to fix the situation and please his granddaughter at the same time.

* * *

The night after her failed audition, in grief, she discovered her next gift. The sadness, hate, anger and loneliness spilled out like a flood and every scented candle in her room lit instantly.

"Mistress you can create fire!" The minion joyfully announced.

She stared at the spectacle in wonder as the little minion gently wiped her tears.

"Don't cry.." It coiled around her wrist. Kyoko smiled softly, prepared for bed then slept soundly.

* * *

Now one would think that Voodoo Dolls would be completely useless and a waste of time, not so much in the hands of one that is truly gifted. All the gifted would need to make them effective would be a piece of clothing (which she had) or, a lock of hair (she had that too). Kyoko's observational skills came in very handy for this little hobby. A perfectly accurate, to scale Voodoo Doll could do a significant amount of damage if not careful, she didn't want to kill him after all. A sore throat here, carpal tunnel there, maybe a few unsightly, yet temporary, blemishes to his perfect skin. She nearly choked on laughter when she first witnessed it. That's when she decided to be a smidgen more responsible with them.

* * *

All of these new discoveries needed, no.. demanded research and honing. She would sharpen her skills and try her best to use them responsibly. Most were very dangerous and she still didn't know the extent of what she was capable of. She vowed to either buy a book or, research at the library between her acting classes, to find out as much as she could. For now.. what she had discovered would be her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Didn't Want To Hear That**_

* * *

One would think that all of these abilities and some she was yet to discover, were triggered by her strong emotional responses to Sho, Ren and others. That really wasn't the case. Kyoko had always possessed these little gifts, others around her noticed them, she however did not. There had been many times in her childhood when one or, two would leak through and lash out at a tormentor, only to be brushed off as coincidence by the ' _victim_ '. Said _victims_ would receive an odd book or, solid object flying out of nowhere at their heads or, a piping hot meal or, drink would suddenly be almost molten or, one would be completely unable to move from their spot and feel like they were held down by some unnatural force (it was actually a quite natural force, supernatural..). One particularly sadistic, young, Sho obsessed bully was followed around by her own personal rain cloud in the depths of winter, causing ice to accumulate wherever she just happened to be at the moment. Kyoko, being who she is, just chalked it up to being the fairies that were helping her out.

The fear other girls held for Kyoko was the true reason Kotonami Kanae was so special. She indeed did feel fear of Kyoko at one point, but it was only brief, after that she just kind of stuck around.

"Mo, Kyoko.. Why am I doing this right now?" Kanae was frustrated with having to do what she claimed were housewife tasks, but right now it was a means to an end and this is why Kanae and Kyoko had called a girls night at Kanae's house. The girl stuff, it would turn out, would inevitably turn into Kyoko trying to teach Kanae the 'easy stuff' that came from books.

"Because he's trying to ruin your reputation, Moko-san.. He called you bad things after V-day." Kyoko explained as she inserted the tawny brown hair into the center of the little doll, then stitched it up.

"I still don't see how this is going to be effective." Kanae sighed in frustration as she flipped through Kyoko's new book skeptically, then lay it back on the coffee table in front of her.

"You'll see." She commented as the closed book opened and flipped to the correct page of Kyoko's scribbles once again on it's own, an occurrence that no longer freaked the living daylights out of the stoic ice queen. She watched the little dark minion hand Kyoko another piece of fluff, she was used to this now too.

"So what does this one do again?" Kanae asked.

"Hmm, well it makes the _**offender**_ blurt out the truth about random things at unexpected moments and this little guy," Kyoko held up the nearly finished doll, "is the catalyst." She grinned sadistically.

"How do you know it'll work?" Kanae scoffed a little.

"Remember two weeks ago when Sho told the world in that live interview that he wet the bed until he was 12?" Kyoko let a little pride leak into her tone.

"No.." Kanae was almost in shock, Kyoko nodded, "Impressive. So, that's why you have all of those Sho dolls? Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Kyoko giggled then lit the black candle and put the doll in the jar that sat in front of them. She then took a little flat rock and wrote the word guilt on it in some type of ink that Kanae could only describe as blood.

"Now all we have to do is chant these words while covering the doll and the rock in wax, then bury it at the intersection after we wrap it in the black cloth." Kyoko told her while pointing to what looked like a little poem written in her fairy decorated journal.

"Okay then.. here goes." The girls cast their hex and the deed was done. Now one would think that all hexes are harmful, but this one actually created honest individuals. Unfortunately, in the entertainment industry, that isn't always a good thing. Kyoko had a hunch that this particular spell would be permanent, that's how she intended it, but what she didn't intend would be how it would come back to constantly irritate her in the future. (Meh.. It couldn't be that bad.)

The rest of their evening would be spent eating popcorn while watching old movies and critiquing them.

* * *

Kyoko felt shivers down her spine as Ren stood between her and Sho flashing his ' _Lying Gentleman_ ' smile. Sho had made a special trip to LME that morning to deliver Kyoko the flowers and candy he had specially picked for her.

"Fuwa-san... I think you need to leave." Ren told him in a syrupy tone remembering Sho's special gift to Kyoko on Valentine's Day.

"I don't see how any of this is your business, Tsuruga-san.." Sho spat out. "I think I would rather hear it from Kyoko."

"Shotaro, I want you to leave." Her voice was shaking with anger as the flowers and candy that lay on the floor slid across to him. _Did it just move on it's own?_ Was the collective thought of Sho and Yashiro. Kanae already knew and Ren just accepted that strange things always happened wherever Kyoko happened to be.

Ren turned to the shaky, angry little pixie that stood behind him for protection and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Mogami-san." He flashed a gentle smile. "Let's go to lunch." That's all he needed to distract her properly. The flowers fell and scattered as if they exploded and melted chocolates came oozing out of their box.

Kanae smiled evilly at Sho. "So what else are you hiding Fuwa-san?" She teased knowing about the Truth Hex that Kyoko had put on him.

"She's more beautiful than the Sun or, the moon when it's full." He clamped his hand quickly over his mouth the instant the words escaped.

"Too late Sho and too forced." She huffed off dragging Ren behind her to the parking garage.

Kanae laughed and winked, then left a mortified Sho standing in the halls, Yashiro was being dragged behind her snickering and shaking his head in pity.

* * *

"Mogami-san...Mogami-san... Kyoko-chan." Ren called to her quietly as she sat in the passenger's seat still seething in anger.

"Hai!" Her attention snapped to him.

"We're here." He smiled pointing to the little café. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about all of the commotion, Tsuruga-san." _Why did he have to think that right now?_ She felt a headache coming on. After all that Sho had done and said, why did he have to tell her that truth?

Ren could almost see her thoughts on the matter. "You know.. He is right.."

"Hmm?" Kyoko was wondering how Ren always knew what was bothering her. It was nothing special. It was just what happens when one has someone they feel so connected to and close to. Although, neither of them would care to say it out loud.

"You are very be..." Ren tried to tell her what his heart was thinking, yet again.

"Oh, we're here. We really should hurry before someone notices us sitting here!" How did she do it every time? Just cut him off like that. _That was close.. I cannot hear that from him. Never him. It'll be all over for me. I won't be able to hide it anymore if I hear that from him_.

Ren inwardly sighed in defeat and escorted her to their lunchtime destination.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Am I Imagining Things?**_

* * *

There was really only very few times she truly slipped in her control of her abilities. They were tiny slips and if one didn't already know her, one would have never thought anything of it. Thankfully, Ren was the only one to notice. The first time he noticed was when she would play Mio. Every time she would let Mio slip in, her eyes would turn the darkest of blue, almost black and they wouldn't turn back unless she was pulled out of character. When they played the Heel siblings he was the one to make her slip; although, she would never tell him and he would never mention it to anyone else. _How did she do it and how did no one else ever notice?_ This line of questioning would haunt him for quite a while.

He looked into her eyes, "Setsu, are you okay?" _There! It happened, her eyes they changed colors! So.. she's not wearing contacts._ It happened right before his eyes as they went from pale blue, to gold and then back to blue again. He tried to not to let her know he noticed. He didn't want to frighten her.

"I'm fine Nii-san." She told him in Setsu's dreamy voice letting her love for him spill into the words. Not realizing her eye's were changing colors whenever she couldn't keep a grasp on her persona.

"Alright Setsu." Ren smirked and pulled her into a hug as Cain would and taking full advantage of the new information. _When she's Kyoko, her eyes are gold. Hmm, I'll need to keep a closer eye on her._ Out of curiosity he vowed to himself to keep a closer watch on her. Maybe he could find out more about her this way.

* * *

There he lay on the bed straddled by the little vixen known as Setsuka Heel. He was stunned to see Kyoko, not Setsu cooing to him and pulling him out of his childishness. _Kyoko's saying this to me, not Setsu.. Does she...?_ The completion of the thought sent shivers of joy, love and lust down his young spine. He felt like he was basking in warm sunlight after a long, hard, cold winter filled with nothing but darkness, ice and snow. Her gold eyes, gentle touch and loving kiss pierced his soul, ripped away his mask and left the raw emotions bare. Only when she pushed him off and told him she was toying with him as she prepared to leave, did he see Setsuka again. This he would file away in his memory for future references.

"Ugh, that was close." She whispered silently to the empty room after Ren had left as she gathered her nightclothes to take with her into the bathroom. Her heart thunderously pounded in her petite chest. "Hah, I almost slipped and told him." She continued as she made her way to the bathroom shutting herself in. _NO!_ Her mind screamed as she noticed the golden eyes peering back at her from the mirror. _He can't see me like this! He'll know!_ After several deep calming breaths and massive amounts of concentration to clear her mind, the gold shifted back to icy blue and a very relaxed and pleased blonde bombshell resumed her place within the previously frantic actress.

* * *

"You know what you want now, don't you?" His blond visage peered back at him from the lift mirror. Ren smiled slyly back at the dumbfounded Kuon. Kuon nodded as both realized he and Ren had come to an agreement to use everything in their power to make the unsuspecting little pixie the center of their once bleak world. He knew at that moment that she was his center and he would do anything to keep her there. _How do I do that if she doesn't even know? I don't want to scare her._ He sighed at the many more questions that plagued his mind. _How does she do that? It can't be..._ He didn't want to finish the thought. If he did it would fall over the cliff of ridiculousness and border on insanity. Maybe he's just been imagining these things his mind has been claiming to witness.

One hour later Ren would return to the darkened hotel room after shopping for their morning sustenance. He would quietly store their groceries and hang his heavy leather duster. He would strip down to his boxers, store his clothing from the day and then turn only to find a fast asleep Kyoko that was faintly glowing in the darkness of their room. After all, she can't be Setsuka all of the time and she cannot stay awake forever. _She's glowing... Wha..What is she?_ He was mesmerized. The woman that he was madly in love with was very unique indeed, but how far does this uniqueness actually go?

In her sleep, she sighed as a heavenly smile traced across her lips. Her glow intensified as Ren lay facing her, watching her from his own bed. In deep thought he would wonder what would make her glow like that and why did he feel so renewed? It was as though he had slept for days and had wonderful dreams the entire time. He couldn't explain his feeling of rebirth.

For the next few days he would be Cain and she would be Setsuka and for the next few days when he wasn't acting the rabid wraith of a serial killer, he would observe. Not that he didn't before, it was just now there was a new perspective. He would start to notice the little things he hadn't noticed before. Murasame would burn himself on an overly heated cup of boiling coffee. Manaka would suddenly find herself unable to move when she came within two meters of him and then suddenly behave like she had hit a wall. Little roots or, vines would sprout from the ground on location shoots to trip or, wrap around an ankle of a makeup artist that had been shamelessly ogling him or, got too touchy-feely. He would notice that when she was happy, tiny flowers would bloom in her path as she walked. When she was in a somber mood things would darken around her. His imagination was on fire with theories and his very soul was filled with a warmth that renewed him every moment he was near her. Very seldom did he ever think of the 15 year-old boy that he once tried to free himself of.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Truth Is Out There**_

* * *

Now, one would think that even a bubble brain like Mimori-chan would realize that even without Kyoko's uniqueness, she was a very formidable opponent; however, all the little teen sex kitten could think of was how to get a kiss from Sho-chan and how to keep her away from him. To her, it was like everywhere Sho-chan was Kyoko would appear. _(Not...)_ So just as in Jr. High, Kyoko was starting to suffer from similar attacks from Mimori and her group in Sr. High. The only difference between the two? Well.. we all know... _(Narrator sprouts little horns and giggles.)_

* * *

Kyoko sat and pondered as the four little nits picked, poked and prodded at her verbally. _What to do? I could use Natsu, but she's just too mean and I could get into trouble. Maybe Setsu would work, but what would happen? What if... Oh that's a great idea!_ She had an epiphany. It could just work and with that thought, Kyoko 2.0 was conceived. A lot of Kyoko, a dash of Old Kyoko, a smidgen of Natsu's walk and pride, a heap of Setsuka's confident 'You can screw yourself' attitude and just a pinch of Mio's cunning. This would now be her at school persona. _All I have to do is work on the look_. She mused as she gazed into the girl's restroom mirror.

To the untrained eye, one would only see subtle changes. Did she put on makeup? Her hair was just a little different. Her skirt a little shorter, _one could only do so much with a school uniform_. Something was different, better but different. One just couldn't put their finger on it. However, to someone that knew, someone like Ren that had been closely observing her, **that someone** would see. **He** would see everything, including her new accessory and her unearthly glow, although she wouldn't notice just looking in the mirror. **That** part of her had not awakened yet. Her glow would completely enchant unsuspecting onlookers on and off camera.

She left the ladies room with all of the grace of a large predatory feline. Her skirt was shortened to just a little bit above mid-thigh. She had put on the over the knee stockings she had in her bag, opened her blazer, removed her tie and unfastened the top three buttons of her blouse to show a little peek of her lacy white bra with light blue ribbon edging. Her stylish Setsuka side had been spot on in the alluring department without getting her in trouble with the dress code. (Just barely.)

She got noticed, boy did she ever. The young man, that only minutes before, that had casually stretched his _long legs_ and almost tripped her as she walked between the desks to leave the room, was the first in the class to lift his head and notice. He had only lifted his head to see who the gorgeous legs belonged to, thinking it was a girl from another class, only to find it was Kyoko. He blushed and quickly moved.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan." He stuttered as he felt the temperature in the room rise and the air grow thick.

She looked at him with Setsuka's indifference and walked to her desk as all of the male eyes in the class turned to take a look at what caused the young male model to stammer like a idiot and instantly they were all enchanted. The females had a different reaction. It wasn't a bad reaction though as one would think. In Kyoko 2.0, she had let all of her love, affection and general likableness just flow freely and they were drawn to her, fanning the flames of jealousy in Mimori. This had made the little airhead fly into a jealous rage and tear into Kyoko, causing the others to rally around the new Kyoko and completely castigate Mimori for picking on such a sweet person that was sitting there ignoring her in her Setsuka-like manner. Her mission was accomplished and she still had four more days of tests before she had to leave for Guam. After school, she had quite a little posse escort her to gate as she left for LME for work where her true friends were. She didn't need those type of friends, she had Kanae, Chiori, the Ishibashi's, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san. She smiled. She would keep Kyoko 2.0, add on where needed and use when needed. Her new accessory shined a little brighter at the thought and grew a little larger, still invisible to the untrained eye and not yet fully developed.

* * *

"Mimori-chan... All you ever say is Sho-chan this and Sho-chan that. Frankly, it's getting really old. I actually like Tsuruga Ren." The brunette told her in an irritated bored tone.

"You're just jealous because he loves me!" She spat out.

Kyoko let out a cute little snort and the males in the room quietly sighed almost collectively.

"What!?" Mimori stomped to Kyoko demanding to know why she was laughing.

"Nothing.." She had a very sexy satisfied smirk on her lips.

"You know so much! Tell me!" Mimori practically screamed in her face.

"Well..." She started in a laid back manner, "I was just thinking.. If he actually even liked you... Why does he call you Pochi? And why haven't you been on a date with him yet?" Kyoko mused out loud letting a little bit of Natsu's vindictive venom seep through.

One of Mimori's cronies gasped. "You let him call you a dog?"

"Mimori.. A guy that likes you doesn't call you a dog.." Another informed her almost with a little pity in her voice.

"Yeah, I would slap my boyfriend if he called me that." The other announced.

"You haven't even been on a date with him yet?" The first one asked in disbelief.

"I don't think he really likes her. I think she's lying." The second accused.

"Kyoko-chan, how do you know this?" The final one asked.

Kyoko sighed, "We did his Prisoner PV together. Remember? That's what he called her right before she fainted and her manager carried her away." Kyoko finished.

The others looked at the busted and horrified model as she tried to do damage control. "But... but he hugged me and later he told me if I helped him handcuff Kyoko-chan he would kiss me." She blurted out trying to save face, but doing more damage.

The others looked on in disgust. "Wow, you're pathetic.." The second told her as the others just shook their heads and migrated to the desks around Kyoko.

"We're sorry Kyoko-chan, we didn't know Sho-san and Mimori-chan were such creepers." The first apologized.

Kyoko was stunned, this was the first time one of her bullies had ever dug her own pit and it felt surreal. Not only that, the others had come to her side and apologized, definitely a worm hole must have opened up somewhere nearby and sucked her into another dimension.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Hallucinations?**_

* * *

"Sir.. I think you should take a look at this." The young man informed him handing him the DVD.

"Hmm, Box R?" The older gentleman asked.

"Yes. It's a popular teen drama in Japan right now." The young man could hardly contain his excitement.

"I'll take a look later." The older man brushed him off.

"No.. I think you should watch it NOW." He insisted.

"Fine Jake." He snatched the case and inserted the DVD into his computer and waited for it to begin.

Jake sat and watched the drama with his boss for the entire hour, paying close attention to the older man's reactions to each of the scenes as they played out. His smile grew wide as he watched the man become mesmerized by the cast and awaited his reaction as the credits finally rolled.

"Is that?" The older man could barely breathe.

Jake nodded.

"She'll need help soon. Won't she?" Jake asked.

"I could see it! It's her! I could see them. She's tamed them! They love and worship her! You know what this means don't you?" The older man rambled excitedly.

"She's powerful. Do you think she's...?" Replied Jake.

"Very... and her eyes..." The older man added with an overwhelming sense of pride nodding his head with his answer with a smile that could outshine the sun itself.

* * *

From the moment she saw him on the beach to the moment he declared his love and kissed her, it felt like a dream. Corn was alive and well and he loved her! On her walk back to the hotel she couldn't help but feel like she was floating. Which she was... only a couple of centimeters above the ground, but floating nonetheless. Thankfully no one really noticed and thankfully no one noticed her new accessory gently fluttering behind her, causing every single plant on the way back to grow brighter and bloom more vibrantly. To say it was magical would be an understatement. Every magical creature within a five kilometer radius felt her presence and hid from human eyes just to spy what had sent such a loving and joyful tremor into their very existences. If Kyoko had actually been paying attention that day perhaps she would have seen what she had originally intended to see before she met Corn, because there they were along the beach, in the water watching from afar just as the other magical beings were on land. Tonight there would be rumors, celebrations and preparations all because of one very, very oblivious strawberry-blonde pixie.

* * *

As she described her time with him, as Corn, her new accessory unfurled and gently fluttered behind her making Ren very aware of her true nature. He was stunned. He only wanted to touch the woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with and never in a million lifetimes did he dream that this was the true Kyoko. After Ten-san came back from paying their bill, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her even if he had wanted to. Her ethereal glow kept him captivated and her new accessory kept him awestruck. He had to pinch himself several times throughout the evening just to be sure he hadn't been dreaming and he had even made sure that his drink hadn't been spiked with something hallucinogenic. Yet, there she was, as she was in front of him and then sitting next to him on the way to their hotel, in all of her wondrous, spectacular, magical glory. He laughed at the irony inwardly. _If she only knew_. He then smiled gently at her and listened to her happily discussing makeup and fashion with Ten. Then it struck him in full force. Was he even allowed to love her or, was she the ultimate forbidden fruit? The more he thought about it, the deeper he sunk. What if she couldn't love him no matter what? What if she was just incapable? _No! She did love once, didn't she? That idiot singer_. He scowled a little at the thought. _I have to stop thinking like this.. I'm just making up more excuses to keep her away_. He shook it off as he stared out the van window in deep thought.

* * *

"Sir? Will you be bringing her back with you?" Jake asked with concern.

"I'm not sure.." The older man had never really thought of it.

"She could bridge the gap. She is half.." Jake said with hope in his voice.

"The question is, which half?" He pondered as his golden eyes fell on the photos of the enchanting teen. Did she take after her mother or, him? Or, did she share the vestiges of both parents? She was a miracle in itself one that by all logical premises should have never in eternity happened. How was it even possible that she existed? Yet, here she was on the photos in front of him existing very clearly, a creature that never in all of history had happened. Half of both worlds and clearly flourishing happily. He had never had felt what humans would consider love, that was servitude. The love he had was for the creatures around him, in nature and of his own kind. Humans couldn't possibly fathom what he considered love. Which is why he never gave Mogami Saena a second thought until now. The woman that helped him create this exquisite little creature known as Kyoko that was unwittingly causing almost the entirety of Japan to fall under her enchantments. _May the gods help any human male that truly falls in love with her_. Avery Auberon sighed. _Well, hopefully her humanity will prevent any disasters from occurring._

"Jake.. Find out if she has any suitors. Human or, otherwise." Avery commanded.

"As you wish Sir.." Jake bowed and left.

* * *

"Orin..What are you doing?" asked Nissa.

"The Master says we have to do this." Orin flashed his mischievous smile as they followed the leather clad punkish little goddess and the tall dangerous looking man.

"He is quite handsome though. I wonder why he hides his beautiful green eyes and dyes his hair." Nissa pondered dreamily.

"Bah! He's nothing compared to her. I've never seen anyone of our kind like her. I would gladly serve her for eternity." He commented.

"Hmph, with the way she looks at him... You will never get that chance." She smirked impishly. "Now go tell the others she's leaving for the other side of the island."

"Fine, but stay away from the humans. You know how testy they get when we go near their electrical equipment and don't let them see you. Got it?" He warned Nissa as he went to tell the others to pass word of Kyoko's whereabouts to Master Auberon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Revelations**_

* * *

Guam was just what Kyoko/Setsuka needed to recharge and so was the little break that she had when she went back to school for her tests. She was utterly enchanted by all the little magical creatures that she had found as she walked back to the hotel after Corn had kissed her and what they were saying to her left her completely mystified. They kept telling her how beautiful she was and kept speaking about the Boss and then THAT happened!

* * *

FLASHBACK

"My Lady! If we had known you were coming we could have made the proper preparations. We are so very sorry." Nissa told her.

"What?" Kyoko was stumped.

"So beautiful..." Orin whispered in a breathy voice. "I've never seen anything like them." His emerald green eyes kept peering behind her.

"Orin! Stop staring. It's not polite." Nissa flashed her silver eyes at the red headed male.

Kyoko kept trying to look at what Orin was gazing at so lovingly.

"Please forgive him! He doesn't mean to offend!" The little platinum blonde begged as she bowed deeply, hiding her face.

"Nissa.. It's okay. He probably just saw something behind me that he thought was really pretty." Kyoko had no idea he was referring to her.

"Oh no My Lady! I'm terribly sorry, he didn't mean to stare so openly at your wings! Please, please forgive him!" Nissa continued to beg.

"My what?!" Kyoko cried out in disbelief.

Orin instantly grew taking his larger form and stood before Kyoko as a 188 cm tall, emerald green eyed human male with waist-length fine red hair. "So beautiful..." He told her with the same look in his eyes that Ren had when he was Emperor of the Night.

Kyoko stood frozen as the strikingly handsome young man knelt before her, took her hand and gently kissed it.

"I pledge myself to you... Princess." He whispered as his words caressed her ears.

* * *

Not only had Corn's kiss and confession flooded her mind but, Orin's strange declaration also. How on earth was she supposed to deal with **THAT**? She pushed it to the back of her mind. _It had to be a fairy induced hallucination. Yes, that's what it was. Nothing more than that, it couldn't be real._ Corn's confession and kiss had come flooding back. She had to tell Re...Tsuruga-san about it and so she did.. In her own little Kyoko way.

* * *

"Wow, it felt so good to get that off my chest." She smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Corn loves me," She hugged herself tightly. "and he wants to see me again!"

"Kyoko?" Ren said in amazement as she literally floated out of the bathroom with her enormously large, colorful wings fluttering behind her and the most heavenly smile graced her lips.

Broken out of her reverie, the room and Ren instantly became **VERY** large. (or, should I say, Kyoko became **VERY** small?)

"Kyoko? Are you okay?" Ren asked with worry and shock. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you." He explained as he slowly approached the 8 cm tall, naked little pixie that now hovered before his eyes, blushing from head to toe.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, "What happened to me?!" Now more embarrassed than anything else, desperately trying to cover her very nice, naked little body that was on full display before her most respected Senpai and man that she was deeply in love with. In a flash of glittering light and sparkles, she dove into her purse and quickly searched to find something, anything to cover herself with. Finally after rummaging around she had found a couple of tiny strips of silk she had cut from material that she used for doll making and wrapped them around her to cover her body, then walked out of her bag with restored dignity.

"Tsuruga-san? Umm, could you take my pocket mirror out of my bag for me? It's too heavy." She tried to ask calmly, realizing that panic was getting her nowhere.

He nodded silently and did as he was told. _This has got to be some kind of nightmare_. They both thought simultaneously.

He held the mirror in one hand as she climbed into his other to view what she had become and if they both had not been so taken aback by this little incident they would have noticed a very angry, violent male right before he had burst through the balcony doors.

Orin flew in, deftly snatched Kyoko from Ren's palm and instantly grew to his human form brandishing a very nasty looking sword pointed at Ren.

"Keep your filthy hands of My Lady, you disgusting halfer!" He hissed.

Ren was frozen in shock and confused. Kyoko was curled into a tiny ball, shivering in terror as she lay in Orin's palm.

Realizing that Kyoko was in the possession of this stranger, he let Kuon out. "If you hurt her.. I will kill you." Kuon growled with a murderous look in his eyes as he advanced toward Orin.

Orin smirked, "I have the advantage, you half animal! Stay away from my Princess!"

Hearing these words from Ren and Orin, Kyoko stayed her fear and exclaimed, "NO! STOP IT YOU TWO!"

They both stopped as commanded and stared at the little pixie that now hovered between them with a fiery look and wings fluttering furiously.

"Both of you... SIT!" She was angry now and Mio was out in full force. "Put..that...away..." She growled at Orin.

He nodded and obediently sheathed his weapon. Both men sat as they were told. Orin dropped and sat where he stood and Ren sat on the bed behind him. She nodded. "That's better." She sighed.

"ORIN! Wait! Oh dear..." Nissa cried out as she flew into the now crowded hotel room and took in the scene before her.

Kyoko turned to her. "How do I get back to normal?" She asked in an evenly angry tone.

"Princess.. I am so sorry. Please forgive his rudeness." Nissa begged.

"Stop it! Answer my question now!" Kyoko was too angry at Ren and Orin to be nice to anyone right now.

Nissa whispered something in Kyoko's ear so that Ren and Orin could not hear. Kyoko nodded, closed her eyes and a serene look fell over her. She instantly returned to her normal size, grabbed the small towel Ren had used for his hair and covered herself. "You three... STAY!" She then snatched her clothing from the floor and stomped off to the bathroom to dress.

"Orin.. What have you done?" Nissa whispered angrily.

"I didn't do anything. This halfer was going to crush her in his filthy palm." He hissed.

"I was not!" Ren growled, "and why do you keep calling me that?"

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you." Orin snapped. "Ask your parents."

Ren flinched. _What haven't they told me this time?_

Kyoko emerged from the bathroom, this time a little more aware of her situation and wanting answers.

"Ren.. go to the store and get food for our breakfast in the morning." She commanded, too angry to be formal. He shot her a worried glance. "I'll be fine." He reluctantly left.

"Now.. We need to talk..." She told the two intruders, her little minions swirling about her as they pleaded with her to let them loose upon the newcomers. Kyoko grinned an evil Natsu smirk and Orin shivered in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Go Halfsies..**_

* * *

"Now... Tell me what is going on." Kyoko demanded.

Nissa sighed, "This is your fault Orin. She wasn't supposed to find out like this."

Orin hung his head in shame. "Sorry..."

Kyoko's patience was wearing seriously thin. "I'm standing right here..."

Nissa sighed again. "I'm terribly sorry Princess. I know this is all pretty shocking to you."

"No kidding.." Kyoko remarked with sarcasm.

"You are like us. Well, not exactly like us. Hmm, how do I explain?" Nissa pondered. "Yes.. Normally a child with half our blood in them by birth, stay human. They are a little special, like appearance, talents in the arts or, gifted leadership. Like royalty."

"So, why am I like this? My mother is human and up until today, I thought my father was too." Kyoko didn't lapse into her little la-la land, she was living it and it frightened her. Strangely enough.

"Well, we aren't quite sure. By all accounts you shouldn't be one of us. You should be like your companion, Kuon." Nissa told her.

This caught Kyoko's attention. "His name isn't Kuon, it's Ren." Kyoko corrected her.

Orin snorted. "So, the halfer is a liar too." He mumbled.

Kyoko shot him a fierce look, "Tsuruga-san it not a liar!" She growled.

Orin sighed and held up his hands in surrender.

"Now.. Where was I?" Nissa continued. "It may be due to who your father is, but it is not my place to reveal any more than that to you. We were commanded only to observe you." Nissa was almost in tears at the realization. "Please don't tell the Emperor. We would be in a lot of trouble for revealing ourselves to your companion."

Kyoko sighed. "I won't tell, but only if you tell me more about my abilities and how to control them."

"Yes! Yes! Of course Princess." Nissa enthusiastically replied.

The rest of Kyoko's time away from Ren would be spent with Nissa teaching her what she needed to know.

* * *

"Dad, why was I attacked by a fairy with a sword?" Kuon's question floated through the phone to Kuu's ears as he sat on the beach near the hotel staring out at the ocean.

" _ **What? Son... Are you on drugs or, something?"**_ Kuu asked in shock. Julie's ear's perked.

"What's going on with Kuon, Kuu?" Julie whispered.

"I don't know. I think he's on drugs or, something. He says he was attacked by a fairy." Kuu whispered with his hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

Julie's eyes grew wide, she then snatched the phone from Kuu and ran to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Dad? Dad? What's going on." Kuon had heard the commotion.

" _ **Kuon, Sweetie... It's your mother."**_ She sighed.

"Mom, is Dad okay?" He had heard the commotion.

" _ **Kuon, what's going on? Tell me everything."**_ She asked in a gentle tone and Kuon relayed the entire incident with Kyoko to her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kuon asked.

" _ **Kuon.. I'm so sorry."**_ Julie was now in tears. _**"I didn't mean for this to happen but, I fell in love with your father. Kuon... I'm like Kyoko's friends and you're like Kyoko."**_

"Mom, I'm nothing like Kyoko. I've never been able to do that." He told her as his free hand sifted through the sand he was sitting in. Everything seemed so surreal but, here it was.. the truth?

" _ **Well... She's a little different."**_ She hesitated to tell him the truth. _**"The children that result from a human relationship with our kind, are human. Never our kind. Unless..."**_ She trailed off.

"Unless what Mom?" Kuon asked in a worried tone.

" _ **Well, he doesn't have children. He doesn't even have a mate. So.. It can't be him."**_ She mused out loud.

"Who Mom?" Kuon's interest had been piqued.

" _ **The only explanation is, the Emperor has a daughter."**_ Julie stated with wonderment in her voice. _**"Kuon.. You can't tell anyone this. Tell your father you hit your head or, something."**_ Julie begged.

"Doesn't Dad know about us?"

" _ **He can't Kuon. He would never forgive me for this."**_ Julie continued.

"Mom, he loves you. He worships the ground you walk on. Trust me when I say, he would forgive you." Kuon assured her. "You need to tell him."

" _ **I'll try.. I love you Sweetie."**_ Julie promised.

"Love you too Mom." Kuon hung up even more worried about his status with Kyoko than before. Now she felt even more out of his reach.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me Nissa." Kyoko sighed. "But tell me one more thing."

"Anything Princess." Nissa was more than happy to help to get back into Kyoko's good graces.

"What's a halfer? Orin called Ren that and he sounded like it's a really bad thing." Kyoko asked out of genuine curiosity. Nissa's eyes grew wide and Orin winced.

Nissa glared at Orin. _Well, the damage has already been done._ "It's the child that results when our kind and a human mate." She told her in an almost clinical tone tinged with sorrow. Being half wasn't that bad. It was those that were like Orin that made it a bad thing.

Kyoko nodded her head. "So that means I'm like Ren." Something inside her felt warm and soothing.

"NO! Princess, you're special!" Orin protested.

"No Orin, I'm half too. My mother is very human. I've already told you this." Kyoko told him in a very assertive tone.

"But.." Orin tried to explain himself.

"I think you need to leave..." Kyoko told them. Nissa and Orin nodded and left the way they came in.

* * *

"This is all your fault Orin. Now she'll never go back with him." Nissa growled at Orin. "You better hope the Emperor doesn't find out you were the one that made her feel inferior." Nissa poked her sharp little finger into his chest to make a point.

What the two little pixies didn't realize, was that they couldn't have given Kyoko better news. Kyoko had just found out that 1. she was half fairy, 2. she was right about Ren and 3. she was a Princess. What could be better?

* * *

"Aw, I could never hate you my love." He smiled as he took the teary green-eyed fairy into his arms and comforted her. "I married you because, I love you for you. Not for who or, what you are." He kissed her temple.

"I love you so much Kuu. Thank you." Julie told him as she snuggled into him and let out a sigh of relief. _I need to help her._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **In The Darkness**_

* * *

"Sir, I have compiled a list for you." Jake told him as he lay the list that was requested on his desk. The names: Hikaru Ishibashi, Reino, Sho Fuwa, Hidehito Kijima, Ren Tsuruga and Orin Greenleaf were the top six names on an extensive list of over a hundred names. Avery was completely stunned. This was bad..really bad. With this many names, it was evident that every young man and a few young women, had succumbed to Kyoko's charms. Avery sat in deep thought. _Not even those of our kind are immune. No wonder the dark ones follow her._ Was this dangerous or, would this be fortuitous?

"Jake... Where is she right now?" His golden eyes looked up from the list into Jake's warm violet eyes.

"She's in Guam right now sir. I have Nissa and Orin watching her." Jake informed him calmly.

"Pull Orin..He's too young and he will not be able to control himself around her." Avery commanded.

"Who should I send as a replacement Sir?" Jake had already prepared himself to contact a new guardian.

Avery gave him a thoughtful look. "Hmm...Send Juliena Hizuri. We haven't had her do anything for a while and I think she might enjoy this a little and summon Orin Greenleaf, immediately." He finished with a sly smile.

Jake nodded and did as he was told through the proper means of their kind.

* * *

Kyoko sat on the little sofa in their hotel room, trying to absorb all that she had been told and instructed on, staring at the floor, the designs on the carpet and the new little ring on her pinkie toe that she had just created and enchanted. She sighed. So many things to think about, so many things to consider.

"Mistress.. Will you be alright?" The little minion slithered around her ankle and looked up at her with concern.

Kyoko nodded in deep thought.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." It snuggled into her.

Kyoko looked up at the others. "Who are you really?" She asked quietly.

They started to shiver in fear. "Mistress, we would never hurt you. Please don't be angry." The leader begged.

Kyoko held out her hand to it and it sat quietly on her hand still shaking. "I would never harm you. You've always been there for me." She told it in a gentle almost motherly tone as she caressed it's little back. "Now.. please tell me the truth."

The little minion sighed with resignation and nodded. This would either be his death or, the best thing that had ever happened in his tiny existence. "Mistress..." He tried to swallow the lump in his tiny throat. "We are dark fairies. We honestly don't mean to be, but all the others just hate us so much." Little tears started to flow. "We don't mean to do bad things. You're the first one of the Light that has ever even talked to us. We were just so happy and when you accepted us... we had to help you and we just couldn't stay away." The sobbing little dark fairy sat in Kyoko's palm shaking as it started to take on a different form. "We're just drawn to you. We don't know why." It continued as it took on a new little dark humanoid form with lovely little shimmering black butterfly wings. He slowly looked up at Kyoko and in shock he let out a little gasp.

Kyoko looked at him tenderly and gave him a gentle smile. "I won't hurt you." She grabbed her little hand mirror that had fallen from the earlier scuffle and turned it to the little dark fairy. "See, you're not as bad as you think. You're actually quite beautiful." To see a little dark fairy blush is actually quite a sight. His little cheeks lit up like little crimson beacons.

"Thank you Mistress." He sighed while touching his own image in the mirror. "Thank you for giving me a form." He hugged her in the best way that he could as he wrapped his little arms around her fingers and squeezed.

With that little hug Kyoko realized something, it was a feeling that came with it, a familiar feeling, a feeling that she had experienced when she was very young and very alone. "You've been here all along haven't you? Even when I was little."

He nodded. "We've always been here Mistress."

"Thank you." She now realized they were the ones that had helped her when she was a child, protected her in the lonely times and cared for her in the hardest times of her life. She realized something. "Is Corn one of you?" She asked with hope.

The little dark fairy looked at her in shock, "No Mistress, the half human Kuon is not." he informed her. "But don't be sad and we promise not to tell him you know when he comes back." He told her not realizing he divulged a little too much information.

"He's coming back, so soon?" Kyoko was a little confused. Corn had just left and he was like her?

"Yes Mistress. Remember? You sent him out while speaking to Nissa and Orin." He reminded her thinking she already knew.

Kyoko felt like she had been doused in buckets of ice water. Why didn't he tell her? There had to be a good reason, not that she felt it was any of her business. She sat in deep thought as the little dark fairy made his rounds to the others, passing the magic that Kyoko had bestowed upon him for his new form to the others.

* * *

 _ **CLICK**_ , went the lock on the door when Ren tried to silently enter the room. He carefully placed the groceries in their proper place and gingerly hung his coat. He turned to notice Kyoko and about 30 little dark fairies staring intently at him. _This is new_. He thought to himself as he took a hard swallow and moved to sit in the soft, cushiony chair across from her with her gaze following his every move.

"Mogami-san... Is everything okay?" His eyes following her and the little dark fairies as they came to rest on the arms of his chair now.

"Kyoko.." She whispered in a quite, hoarse voice.

He looked at her in shock.

"Please Kuon..call me Kyoko like you promised." A little tear escaped her eye as she moved to his side and began running her fingers through his dark locks, slowly stripping the dye and revealing the original color. "I promise..I'll turn it back for you." she murmured while gently wrapping a light golden shaded lock around her delicate fingers and admiring it.

"How...?" He stared in disbelief as he now noticed that she had stripped the heavy, unnatural color from his hair. "I'm sorry. I..."

"Please, don't say anything right now. We can talk about this later." She stroked his hair.

He was the one now examining the patterns on the floor. "I just didn't want you to hate me for lying to you." He continued with shame in his voice.

She ran her fingers fully through his hair, once again returning it to the pitch black that the Muse had dyed it to and smiled at him. "I could never hate you Kuon." she told him as she flawlessly allowed Kyoko 2.0 to take over and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. "I'm very tired right now and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" and with that she went to bed, leaving Kuon to his thoughts and the 30 little dark fairies that were staring at him in wonder.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Family Meeting**_

* * *

"Shh, don't let him know I'm here." the tiny blonde fairy with green eyes pointed at Ren.

"Um, sorry to tell you this, but he can already see you and the others." Kyoko whispered. "What's your name?"

"My name is Julie. It is so wonderful to meet you, Kyoko-chan. I've heard so much about you." Julie was actually referring to what Kuu had bragged to her.

Kyoko sighed, "I'm not that great. I've still got so much to learn." She stared off into the distance where all the cameras were.

"Aw, that's what I'm here for." Julie told her. "I will answer any questions you might have about our kind."

"I thought that's what Nissa and Orin were here for," Kyoko knitted her brows, "but Orin misbehaved toward Corn so I told him and Nissa to leave."

Julie was confused, who was Corn? She followed Kyoko's line of sight. "You mean... That's Corn? Why do you call him Corn?"

"Oh.. sorry. I forgot. That's what I called him when were children. His name is Kuon, but you can't tell anyone." she lowered her voice to whisper in a more serious tone.

"I promise." Julie told her with pride beaming through her tiny little body.

Kyoko's brow furrowed and she wiggled her little finger.

"Cain-san! Cain-san! I brought you a...oof!" Manaka had tripped over a little vine and fell face first into a small puddle of mud that hadn't been there before.

Julie giggled, "Oh~ I saw what you did there... I think we're going to get along tremendously." She sat on Kyoko's shoulder with a big mischievous smile while thinking of all of the women she had shooed off of Kuu when they were younger.

Kyoko saw the sparkle in Julie's eyes as they watched the scenes play out. "He's really good isn't he?"

"Yeah.." She sighed nostalgically. "Just like his father."

Kyoko looked at her in surprise. "Are you his mother?"

Julie nodded. "But please, Kyoko-chan, I'm here for you. Not him. Okay?"

"Are you a Fairy Queen?" Kyoko asked with a little worry and prepared herself for a formal bow.

Julie smiled and shook her head. "No Sweetie. I am a common fairy... You however, are the Crown Princess, so there's no need to be so formal with me, got it." She patted her on the shoulder with her tiny hand. Kyoko stiffened at that thought.

"What does that exactly entail?" Kyoko was thinking out loud.

Julie looked up in deep thought and answered while tapping her chin with her tiny index finger. "We're not so sure quite yet.. This has never happened before and the Emperor didn't give me very many details. So, I'm pretty sure he's not quite certain either."

Kyoko nodded, still staring into the distance at Kuon.

"Ah.. But for now, we still need to make sure you know everything about what you can do." Julie added cheerily.

* * *

"Orin! Are you listening to me?" Avery barked trying to get the lovestruck male to pay attention.

Orin nodded, "Yes Highness."

"Good.. I want to make it very clear to you. You are her guardian. You are not to actively pursue her like some kind of animal." Orin winced. "You are not to attack any of her suitors." He winced again. "If she feels you are worthy, only then, are you allowed to be with her. What you are feeling right now is real, but that is her nature. It will ebb away in the time away from her."

"Her nature?" He was confused. What kind of fairy was she?

"We'll rotate her guardians to lessen the effect on them." The Emperor mumbled while leafing through a large leather-bound ancient tome filled with categorized names, landing on a section that contained only one name that was now accompanied by Kyoko's. His name, the Emperor's name. "I'll send for you when it's your shift."

Orin turned and left the elaborately decorated office, still mystified by his leader's statements. That book, the book that had all of the names categorized by fairy type was just as perplexing. No one truly knew what type of Fairy the Emperor was, now there was Kyoko and she was the same type. The image of her name, styled in elegant calligraphy in black and glowing in a myriad of rainbow colors on the page flashed through Orin's mind.

* * *

He saw her as he left the area for the scene, while walking towards Kyoko. Julie hid behind Kyoko's back. Kuon groaned.

"Mom.. I know you're there." He announced in a low voice so others nearby wouldn't hear. "You can come out."

"Hi..." She greeted shyly. "Um.. I'm here visiting with Kyoko-chan." She wanted to make it clear that she wasn't checking up on him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed indignantly. "Contrary to what you might think young man.. the world does not revolve around you." She poked his broad chest with her tiny finger as her wings fluttered furiously to drive home her point.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay.. I gotcha... Can anyone else see you?"

Julie sighed. "Of course not. Only you and Kyoko-chan." _Really, what kind of amateur does he think I am?_

"Okay.. just checking." He relaxed a little.

"Nii-san.. Drink this. You need to hydrate properly." Kyoko commanded. Julie was impressed with the hold she had on him. She nodded in approval.

"Are you done for the day?" Kyoko really wanted to get him out of the stifling heat before he made himself sick.

He smiled as gently as Cain was allowed for Setsuka. "Almost, just one more scene and we'll be done for today." He handed the bottle back to her and took the towel she offered to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Good, I need to stop at the store and pick up some things for our dinner tonight." She informed him. Julie looked at her in awe. _She cooks for him? I definitely approve._

* * *

Julie watched as Kyoko bustled about the small kitchenette, working her culinary magic. "Aren't you going to add that cinnamon?"

"Um, no that's for the apples." Kyoko commented as she turned the half-cooked fish. Kyoko smiled at Julie's antics. Kuon shook his head.

"Kyoko... Don't let her near the food while you're cooking." Kuon warned from the sofa.

Julie humphed, "The nerve.." She mumbled.

Kyoko giggled. "I really don't think it's as bad as you're claiming Kuon." Kyoko scolded.

"You really don't know my mother." Kuon shot back.

Julie ignored the comment. "So you mix the butter, sugar and cinnamon for the apples then bake them? OOo, that sounds really good." Julie's tummy growled.

"It is. I hope you like it." Kyoko chirped.

"I think I will. I can't wait to taste it." Julie smiled dreamily as Kyoko prepared the three plates for their dinner. "I'll carry that one and Kuon, you get the drinks."

"Thank you." Kyoko smiled. This felt great, like a real family dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Education**_

* * *

"Alright, from what you are telling me...these two, these two human males and this Dark one are the only ones that have been able to resist her nature?" Avery was baffled.

Jake was just as astounded. "Yes sir. Apparently at some point they didn't even want to be around her."

Avery laughed. "Well, two potential human suitors and a Dark one. I would have thought that our kind would be a little less, hmm... what's that word humans use? Ah yes, enchanted."

"Only one is full human sir. That would be the Fuwa boy. The other's mother is an aesthetics fairy, or to be more precise, a beauty fairy. Her ancestors were the individuals that were referred to in the Grimm's Brothers writings. The Dark one? I don't want to guess why he would be attracted to her. It's highly unusual, but his name is Reino he's a singer for the band Vie Ghoul. " Jake explained.

"Ah, the half would be Julie's boy?" Avery sat in deep thought. "I want you to observe the Hizuri boy, Reino and the Fuwa boy. I would like to know their intentions toward my daughter and I prefer she be with one as close to our kind as possible, it will make things less difficult for her in the future. And Jake... Do not play favorites, if none of them are suitable I want to know. Do not exclude the Dark one, you know she has some kind of hold on the ones that surround her. He could be a viable candidate." Avery added and dismissed Jake.

* * *

"So...That little toe ring Nissa taught you to enchant, can adjust anything you are wearing to your other form." Julie smirked. "But, did she tell you how it could also be enchanted to be your entire wardrobe?" She was now rubbing her tiny hands together in anticipation. She was thrilled that Kyoko could do the same as she could and more. "I can teach you what I know, but you with have to learn more from others. Who taught you the little tricks with water and plants?"

"Oh, no one really. I just thought about it and it started happening." Kyoko whispered back as they watched Cain complete his scenes. Kyoko chilled a bottle of water and took it to him.

Julie followed. "Kuon... are you wearing that necklace I gave you with the charm on it?" Julie quietly asked. Hoping he kept the charm her kind had created to protect them from the effects of working closely for prolonged periods with the Emperor.

Kuon stared at his tiny fairy mother like she thought he was offended. "Mom.. I've never taken it off. You gave that to me before I left."

Julie sighed with relief. "Good.." She smiled gently. _Then he's truly in love with her and not enchanted._

"Julie-san's going to teach me, Nii-san." Kyoko told him excitedly.

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "Not here I hope.."

"Of course not. I will begin her training after dinner. Honestly Kuon. Give me a little credit." She crossed her tiny arms across her chest and shook her head, fluttering her wings furiously.

Kuon chuckled. "Alright, alright... just checking." He waved it off as he left to go speak to the director and see what he had left for the day.

 _Now, to find the answer to the question that's been nagging me since I got here._ "Kyoko-chan," She whispered, "Why do you have all the little Dark ones following you?" It was troublesome.

"They've always been with me. Since I was a small child. I guess you could say they were my protectors of a sort." She explained.

Julie's eyes grew wide with wonder. "They did? They never tried to hurt you or, make trouble for you?"

Kyoko looked up and tapped her chin. "Hmm, not that I can remember. They've always been very helpful." She gave a soft smile.

"They really don't do that very often." Julie informed her. "Most of the time they do nothing, but cause strife and trouble. In the past they've even been responsible for wars."

"We would never do that to our Mistress!" Drake popped out and exclaimed indignantly. "She accepts us." He told Julie fondly.

"Oh my... Um, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering. I'm sorry." Julie told him nervously. Never before had she dealt with Dark fairies. She had always been told to avoid them because they were pure evil, but judging from this one... She wasn't so sure she could say that any longer.

* * *

Jake was indeed perplexed by the request to observe Reino. _Why in the name of all of the gods would the Emperor even consider a Dark one a candidate as a match for the Crown Princess?_ This was true. Their kind and the Dark fairies never even considered mixing. Since the dawn of time they had avoided each other. Light fairies and Dark fairies didn't even know the extents of the powers that they shared. This however, could be the bridge to that gap. _No! That Reino must be up to something nefarious. He must want her for something impure. I cannot allow this to take place. I must find out why he wants her so badly. It cannot possible be out of something as pure as love._ Jake shook the thoughts from his mind and continued his observation of the violet eyed scoundrel. _Although, it would seem that he is fairly normal._ Thus far, Reino had not displayed any of the nefarious behavior that had been rumored and spread as commonplace to his kind. He actually assisted Earthbound spirits and wayward sprites. He assisted those that were shunned by the Light ones and he was quite gentle in the manner in which he went about it. Through this observation Jake was beginning, unbeknownst to him, to slowly be educated in something that his kind had refused for many millennia.

* * *

"Care to inform me why you have been watching me so intently for the past few days?" Reino turned to the Light fairy Jake that had believed he was well hidden and cloaked.

Jake swallowed nervously. "I have been assigned to observe you by the order of the Emperor regarding your interest in the Crown Princess."

Reino scoffed. "I have no interest in something so mundane as a Princess. They don't interest me."

"Oh.. I will inform the Emperor you have no interest in Princess Kyoko then. I am very sorry for the mix up." Jake quickly told him, thinking that he had been misinformed.

Reino's eyes went wide and a tinge of panic shot through him. "Kyoko? Wait!"

Jake turned to face him.

"Are you saying she's the Emperor's daughter? My Kyoko?" Reino asked in disbelief.

Jake nodded.

"That explains so many things." He chuckled. "What type is she?" His eyes narrowed in interest.

Jake swallowed nervously. "I am not partial to that information, but she is the same as the Emperor himself. That's all I know."

Reino nodded and a sly smirk crept across his lips. "Well then, I guess you must do what you must. I will not hinder your observations. It was nice and very enlightening to speak with you _'Jake'_." Reino turned and left down the hall to the recording studio where his band awaited his return.

Jake shivered at the most harrowing experience he had ever had in his entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Homeward Bound**_

* * *

 _Well the boss isn't going to like this._ Jake thought to himself as he went over his notes about Reino, Sho and Kuon. There was really only one suitable candidate, the other two were completely unsatisfactory. This really didn't surprise him, especially after all of the research he did about the three and their history with Kyoko. Although Jake was pleased that the pure human was out of the question due to his selfishness and the Dark one seemed a little guarded after he discovered Jake's presence, he was still a little bit unsure of Kuon. He seemed to love her very much and had not been enchanted by her, but his love did seem a little selfish with the desire to have her completely to himself on the outside. Jake wasn't sure if this was normal human behavior or, if Kuon only wanted her to heal his past misgivings. Jake felt he would definitely need to observe him a bit more.

* * *

It had been a very busy week for Kyoko. All of the new information about her existence, about Julie, about Kuon... About Kuon... it had just hit her full force. Kuon was Corn, Corn kissed her... Corn confessed to her... She loved Ren. Ren was Corn.. Why had she not seen this before? His tender smiles. His loving gazes in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking. The sweet remarks that were whispered to her as Setsuka. How could she have been so blind?! She started blushing furiously.

"Mistress?" Drake asked worriedly. "Is there something bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I just realized that Corn is Tsuruga-san. I mean, I knew and all, but I just remembered something." She smiled blushing at the memory of their little impromptu date with the coconut juice and his declaration of affection.

Drake giggled. "We've been trying to tell you that to protect you from him for a while now."

"Protect me?" She was worried now.

"Protect your heart." Drake was now staring at his feet and shuffling them.

She sighed and smiled gently at him. "Drake, you don't need to protect me anymore from that. He would never do what Sho did to me." She realized the meaning of what she told him as she said it.

Drake gave her a look of distress. "Does that mean you don't need us anymore?" Tears were welling up in his little eyes.

"Of course not! I will always need you." she assured him.

He gasped with relief. "Thank you Mistress." The tiny dark fairy kissed her cheek as thanks.

"Setsu, is everything okay?" Cain asked as he approached his little sister after his scene ended.

She looked around at the beautiful jungle scenery that surrounded them and then at him. "Ah, Nii-san... I'm fine." She gave him a heavenly smile and a bottle of cold water to cool him down. She then pulled him by his neck to bring his ear close to her soft lips and kissed him gently under his ear on his neck. "I love you too, Kuon." She whispered. "We'll talk later." She smiled.

Kuon felt his heart skip a beat when she answered his confession. He had thought she had forgotten about it completely with everything that had happened recently. He nodded in agreement to talking to her about it later and took her into his arms for a hug he had filled with all of his pent up emotion then kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered with relief.

* * *

 _Well, I suppose that makes all of this irrelevant._ The little fairy thought to himself after witnessing the dangerous looking couple and hearing with his own ears her confession. He crossed all names off of the list, but one, shoved it in his pocket and shook his head smiling. It didn't matter what intentions he had, she had made the decision for them; although, he didn't seem to have bad intentions in the first place. A little broken, maybe. Possessive, definitely. Selfish, not in the least. This one would give his soul to be with her, even if it was just to be a distant acquaintance. It would seem that he would do anything for her and nothing bad to her. Also, considering his position, he could be considered royalty. _Now to tell the Boss_. He sighed.

* * *

It would be a few days before they would see each other again. Kuon had drawn the LoveMe reward on the palm of her hand for infinite points. A reward he felt she greatly deserved, after all how could he give anything less to the woman of his dreams and his now girlfriend? They would keep their status a secret for a short time until things were sorted out with her new discoveries and to get as much time as possible to privately discover each others new, but not so new feelings. They certainly didn't need any interruptions like media, or Sho getting in the way. Not that Sho would actually be a problem that she couldn't take care of herself now.

He hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you, my princess." He whispered into her soft hair.

"I'll miss you too, my fairy prince." She murmured into his shirt.

He chuckled at the irony. She giggled. He gently kissed her plump lips, just as he had done a few days ago as Corn. "See you in a few days?"

She nodded, blushing. "I love you Kuon."

"I love you Kyoko." He sighed. "You better get going or, you'll miss your flight."

"Right!" He escorted her to the door and gave her a final kiss. "I'll text you when my plane lands." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left for her ride to the airport.

* * *

There was something very unusual about this charismatic gentleman that sat in Lory Takarada's office. He reminded him of Julie and Kuu Hizuri. He was claiming to be Kyoko's true father. It was an interesting situation that fell into Lory's lap. He had heard a little about Kyoko's family situation in bits and pieces from Kyoko and those that kept her company. Here, presented to him, an opportunity to help repair a family, to give Kyoko something she had never had. This was right down Lory's alley, it was about love after all.

"So Auberon-san, what brings you to my office today?" Lory was genuinely curious of this man's intentions toward one of his star actors.

"Please.. Just call me Avery. I am actually here to meet my daughter Kyoko." He sounded a bit nervous.

"Let me see what I can do for you." Lory had to be careful if he wanted this to go smoothly. One doesn't just throw someone he sees as a second granddaughter to the wolves and hope for the best. "Before that though, I would like to know more about you. I was told she was raised in a single-parent household and then by foster parents." Lory tried to keep her background as vague as possible.

Avery sighed. This was going to be difficult. The man before him didn't seem to be affected by his nature as humans normally were and seemed to give off a very strange aura. The only other human he had ever met like Lory was Kuu Hizuri. _Interesting_... Avery thought as he appraised the strange man clad in the garb of an Inca King before him. Somehow Avery knew that if he embellished his story too much, Lory would see through it, so he only left out the incredulous fact that he and his daughter were fairies out of the equation.

"Well then..." Lory paused. "You do know that Kyoko-chan will want proof and in this case we will want to be very cautious with your introduction to her. The fact that you are the CEO of a major talent agency out of Hollywood aids in that immensely. I have the perfect premise of your first meeting with her." Lory gave him a sly smile. He had a new purpose.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Daddy?**_

* * *

"Little One!" Drake cheerfully called out to Maria, flitting to her quickly.

Maria was taken aback by his new form. "Drake? Is that you? What happened? You look different."

Drake twirled his tiny dark body in front of her and fluttered his glittering black wings to show off. "Princess granted us our new forms." He beamed proudly.

"Onee-san did this?" Maria asked in wonder.

"Yes, she granted us some of her magic." He bragged.

"Wow... Onee-san _**is**_ special. I always knew, but I didn't know she was this special. Why did you call her Princess?" The 8 almost 9 year old asked.

Drake blushed, "Oops, sorry. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say. Hmm, promise to keep a secret?" He whispered in her ear as he sat on her small shoulder.

Maria gave him a solemn look and promised.

"She's the only princess of the Light Fairies." He told her in a low serious tone. "Her father is the Emperor."

Maria's eyes grew wide with her newfound trust and spectacular information. "I promise! I promise not to tell anyone. Not even Grandfather." She whispered back excitedly.

"Where's Onee-san now?" Maria asked, knowing if Drake was there so was Kyoko.

Drake gave her a worried look. "She's been summoned by your grandfather to meet her father."

Maria gasped excitedly. "That's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"We aren't sure. She doesn't know he's her father yet and we aren't sure how he'll feel about us being with her." He was almost in tears at the thought of being banished from Kyoko's side.

Maria consoled him and patted his tiny back. "It's okay. You've been there for her for like forever. I'm sure he'll understand."

Drake gave her a small smile. "Thank you Maria."

"Let's go have some fun." Maria gave him a mischievous smile and the two troublemakers set out to torment the new bimbos suffering through the auditions for the sole purpose of meeting LME's top talents.

* * *

Kyoko knew instantly the underlying meaning of this meeting when the Hollywood talent CEO turned to greet her. She froze in place when she saw eyes similar to hers peering back at her and an older gentleman with a familiar bone structure greeted her.

Her brows furrowed. "You're my father..." She knew instinctively. She felt it deep down. She wanted to run to him and hug him like Kuu, but she couldn't find it in herself just yet. She felt the anger well up inside of her. Why was he here now? Where had he been her entire life? She had so many questions that were buzzing around in her mind like a swarm of angry bees. She needed to gather her thoughts. "Excuse me Takarada-san. I need some fresh air." She turned and quickly left the elaborately decorated office of Lory Takarada and escaped to the elevators, clutching her blouse over her heart as tears streamed down her ivory cheeks.

"Well, that could have gone better." Avery sighed.

Lory grinned. "She'll be back. Don't worry. It must be quite a bit for her to take in all at once. She's probably just a little confused. How do you feel about all of this?"

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. I've never actually experienced something like this. I did have an unusual feeling when I met her mother, but this...this is something stronger and quite different." Avery was quite perplexed. He honestly couldn't put a finger on this indescribable emotion. It felt wonderful, but at the same time it was painful.

Lory nodded wisely. "My friend. That would be called love. She probably feels the same confusion you do. Have you never actually felt it before?" How on Earth can someone go their entire life without feeling love? Wait... Didn't Kyoko-chan have the same difficulty? It saddened Lory to know there were people in existence that had never had that feeling. This had to be remedied... Immediately.

"I can honestly say I haven't felt it like this before." Avery frowned a little.

Lory nodded. He knew this from experience with his own family. "It's alright, family tends to do that to you. I have a son and a granddaughter that were separated for a time. It _**will**_ get better." He patted him on the back.

* * *

She had to leave. She had to get home, her haven. There she could sort her thoughts and lay out a plan of action. She felt horrible for running. _I hope he doesn't hate me for leaving_. She sighed. _I'll call Takarada-san later and apologize_. She slowed her bicycle to a more leisurely pace and got off to start walking it as she entered the shopping district near her home. Her thoughts were now slowly organizing in her mind and no longer swirling around like leaves in the wind as she passed her favorite stores that contained the styles, makeups and perfumes she was partial to. The notion hit her and she laughed at herself for forgetting. She smiled a little when she realized her newfound abilities allowed her the luxury of all of the clothing she liked as Julie had taught her. The thought cheered her. She mounted her bike once again and continued home, feeling a little better than before.

Finally arriving at home, she practically sprinted up to her room and closed the door. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed. The number rang three times before picking up.

"Mogami-kun, how can I help you?" Lory's gentle voice greeted her.

She swallowed nervously. "Shachou.. I would like to apologize for my horrible behavior earlier." She had almost thrown herself into a dogeza, but remembered she was on the phone and it would be completely ineffective.

"Mogami-kun, it's alright. I understand. It was probably quite a shock to you." He consoled her.

"Um... Do you think it's possible to meet him again?" She asked in a small voice. "I.. I promise not to run away again."

Lory chuckled, "Yes, I can arrange that for you. Just stop by my office tomorrow around 10 am."

"Thank you Takarada-san. I really appreciate everything." She told him with relief in her voice.

"Oh, Mogami-kun. I also would like to know how your trip to Guam was." Lory added slyly. _He already knew?_ How he knew, none of his children would ever find out. That was his little secret.

Kyoko stiffened and almost choked on the words. _How?_ "Yes sir." She answered trying to hide her emotion on the subject. She and Kuon had decided not to tell anyone just yet and Lory finding out would essentially be announcing it to the world. After all, he was LME's notorious Love god.

"Have a nice evening Mogami-kun." With that, he ended their call.

Kyoko let out a deep sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **The Eyes Of A Fairy Goddess**_

* * *

Kyoko sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. Today she would officially have a meeting with her 'Father' and she was still trying to figure out what would be appropriate to wear. She swiped her hands down her body and once again her clothing changed instantly. Now she stood in front of the mirror of her small room giggling at the sight of her in a princess dress that would rival any Hollywood character from a children's movie. Swiping once again she chuckled, "I think that would be a little out of place for downtown Tokyo." she then closed her eyes, swiped again and then took out her phone to browse the latest fashions on the internet as Julie had suggested. What she had noticed among some of the most ridiculous collections, is that mostly the current styles were what one would be most comfortable in. So, sighing in resignation she finally settled on a simple pair of faded skinny jeans, a white lace-up cotton top with a long beige cardigan to cover it and a pair of over the knee suede wedge healed tan boots. Now all she needed to do is figure out her hair and makeup.

The hair is what always did it for her. She figured that she needed to change that if she didn't want 'someone' that always bugged her to figure out who she was if she was going to have a nice conversation and meal with her Father. That 'someone'/cockroach usually turned up where he wasn't wanted and usually ruined everything. She scowled at the thought a little but, not as much as usual. She concentrated as Julie had taught her and tugged a little while running her fingers through her hair coloring it to the platinum blonde of Setsuka (without the pink streaks) and lengthening it past her waist. She ruffled it to give it a little wave then opened her eyes to take in the satisfying result. Sho wouldn't recognize her if she were to stand in front of him like this. She nodded in approval. "This would make a really good public disguise too." She pondered as her eyes turned from gold the the dazzling green that she was so fond of on Kuon. She giggled. She pulled out her most recent makeup purchases and proceeded to apply with the combined flair of Natsu and Setsuka. Looking in the full length mirror and admiring the final result, she nodded her approval. She looked at her watch and then slung her matching suede leather studded bag over her shoulder and with aura subdued and wings cloaked she left for the taxi that would take her to the meeting with her Father.

* * *

He watched in fascination as the blonde goddess with the enchanting green eyes emerged from the cab to the sidewalk near him. She was like a dream. She moved with the grace of a cat and the attitude of a queen. This one he simply had to know. She felt familiar, maybe he had seen her in an American movie or, video. He had to find out. He quickly ran to her side and decided to turn on the charm.

"Hey." He whispered into her ear and invading her personal space. "What's your name?"

Kyoko 2.0 rolled her eyes and stepped back from him as she sighed with inner disgust. She looked up at him through thick black lashes and held up the hand that now sported the promise ring Kuon had given her and answered, "Taken." then flipped her Armandy scented hair in his face and continued on her trek to the restaurant where her Father was waiting for her, leaving a perplexed and thoroughly rejected VK, bottled blond rocker stunned on the sidewalk wondering how on Earth any woman could so completely brush him off like that.

Kyoko sighed in relief as she finally passed through the doors to the little French restaurant where her father waited and took a moment to compose herself.

"Very well done Princess." Drake beamed as he perched on her shoulder. "I am so proud of you." He caressed her cheek and gave her a tiny hug on her neck.

"Thank you Drake." She whispered. "You must leave now. I need to have this meeting with my Father and I don't want him to see you. We don't know how he will react to you just yet." She warned.

"I understand Mistress." Drake smiled then vanished.

* * *

"Kyoko. I was really hoping that you would make it today." Avery said with relief.

"Father, Please call me Chouko for today, at least. There's a pest that I'm trying to avoid today." She pleaded.

Avery smiled and understood, after all they were in the business and he understood the machinations of unwanted attentions. He smiled softly and nodded. "I know it's a little strange but, I already ordered something for us to eat. I come here because they are willing to make my favorite without any complaints. I hope you don't mind but, I ordered the same for you. I hope you like it." He told her trying to make small talk.

She shook her head. "I'm good with anything." She told him nervously. "As long as it's not boiled frogs." She added.

He snickered. "I don't think we'll be eating anything like that today."

She giggled looking back on her first meal with Kuon.

"So... Tell me about you. About everything, please. I want to know my daughter." He asked as he took her hand gently into his across the table and gave her a soft smile that reminded her of Kuu.

Her brow furrowed, she looked down at the large hands that hers where protectively wrapped in. She looked into his golden eyes and began her story. As she proceeded to tell him everything from beginning to end, he listened attentively and completely enraptured by everything that had happened in her short 17 almost 18 years. He was appalled that anyone could treat his daughter in such a manner and for the first time in his ancient existence he felt the pride, love and possessiveness of a true father. He felt the overwhelming desire to take this exquisite little creature known as his daughter into his arms and wash all of the pain away. The pain from her loveless childhood and the pain caused by the arrogant human that wasn't worthy of licking the dirt from her boots. He realized that if he had stayed with Saena or, at least followed up later, he would have known about his lovely daughter and been able to prevent most of this.

"I'm so sorry. Had I known... I... I was trying to protect so many of our kind from being discovered. That case your mother was working on at the time would have put so many of us in danger." He confessed. "I never meant for you to be punished like this. You deserve so much more." He felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest and a tear slipped down his cheek.

Kyoko looked at him softly. "It's okay Father. I understand now. I have so many that I would like to protect too. They've been there for me for a very long time. I would probably do the same for them knowing what I know now." She was referring to Drake and the others that had been there for her from the beginning.

Avery understood her reference. "You mean the Dark ones?"

She nodded.

"Does that mean Reino also?" He asked wondering if the singer had been in her life just as long.

Her brow furrowed once again. "The Beagle?"

"Beagle?" Avery was confused with her nickname for him. "So Reino was the one in Karuizawa you told me about?"

She nodded.

Avery scowled. "I'm sorry Daughter. I will do something about him if you wish."

She giggled. "No Father. Kuon is doing a wonderful job of that himself. So when you said Reino... Does that mean he's a Dark one also?"

Avery nodded solemnly.

She laughed at the irony of it all. Her status, the people that surrounded her and her life in general and wondered how on all of the Earth she could have been so clueless to it all.

"Ah...Our meal is here." Avery announced as the waiter brought in the two plates that contained a very well presented hamburger steak with egg on top with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side and steamed vegetables.

Kyoko's eyes grew wide with wonder and exclaimed excitedly. "This is your favorite too?!"

Avery smiled widely and nodded. _Maybe we have more in common that we thought,_ were the words that floated about as they both dug into their meals with identical exuberance and glee.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Turning Tides**_

* * *

 _ **Is It True?**_

 _ **Rumor has it that the beautiful blonde in the photo seen with Avery Auberon, CEO of Mystic Entertainment, is his daughter Chouko and the girlfriend of the ever elusive and mysterious Kuon Hizuri who has been missing for almost 7 years. Our sources tell us that they were witness to a touching reunion between father and daughter and overheard the reference to the Hollywood bad-boy. So.. What do you think? Follow her and maybe we'll find him? This reporter will let you know when he finds out.**_

Above the article that sat on Lory's desk was a photo of the disguised Kyoko and her father's heartfelt reunion in the little French restaurant. Lory laughed at how well she was hidden. He never even suspected that she was that good but yet, there she was in stunning color with blonde hair and green eyes. It was a disguise that could rival Jelly's talents. He was ecstatic that the girl had been able to conquer the terrible trials set forth by life with her mother and father. He was even a little shocked about the revelation of her relationship with Kuon in the article and the little heart decorated, diamond studded promise ring that adorned her left ring finger. At the sight of that, Lory had nearly had a stroke. She had never mentioned any progress between the two, much less anything as big as this. Albeit it was only a promise ring but, it was just two steps away from a wedding and honeymoon. Lory shivered at the prospects. He quickly grabbed his little black book and leafed through to the desired pages. He picked up his phone then dialed.

 _ **RING... RING... RING...**_

"Hey boss.." The sleepy voice answered.

"Kuu! How ya been?"

"Good. Julie's been mentoring a future talent lately so, I've been working round the clock so I don't miss her so much." Kuu groused.

"New talent?"

"Yeah, she won't tell me who though. Says she met her through her agency's boss."

"Ah well.. anyway. I'm going to send you an article about your other son. I think you'll find it interesting. Make sure you look at her hand in the picture really close."

"..."

"Call me back after you read it." Lory finished with a sly tone to his voice.

"Alright. Talk later." Kuu finished and Lory quickly faxed him a copy of the article with Kyoko's picture with a red circle drawn around her hand and an enlarged view of the finger with the ring enlarged at the bottom of the photo.

* * *

Sho shivered as he read through the gossip magazine article and stared intently at the photo of the blonde goddess that he had the brush with. _She must be an American model or, something._ He surmised. _I bet I could get her to warm up to me. Her boyfriend isn't that famous. He hasn't been in circulation in almost 7 years. He's gotta be a nobody now. Those American beauties are always fickle when it comes to guys. I could get her on my arm in a heartbeat._ He thought delusionally to himself.

"ho...Sho! Snap out of it! You have an interview in 20 minutes!" Shoko Aki snarled in an aggravated tone.

"Ugh! Fine.. I'll be right there." He answered in frustration then slammed the magazine onto the coffee table in front of him then stomped out of the room to go to his interview.

* * *

"Oh god Ren! I am soooo sorry!" She howled over the phone. "I didn't mean for this to happen! What about your image? What if they find out?" She blubbered and sobbed into the little pink phone.

Kuon sighed then chuckled. "Kyoko.. It's okay. Besides.. How on Earth would that ruin my image? You look every bit as beautiful in the picture that you always do. Any man would be proud to have you on their arm." He smiled into the phone and she started to calm with little sobs every now and then.

"I'm sorry. I just thought they would find out before you were ready." She told him in a small voice.

"It's okay Princess. They won't find out before I tell you what I want to, Okay?" He told her gently with words caressing her ears through the phone line. "When I get back, I want you to meet me at the airport so we can spend the day together. I'm ready to tell you everything. Alright?"

"Okay. I love you Kuon." She sighed.

"Don't forget to wear your disguise. Wouldn't want everyone to think I'm cheating on my girlfriend with _The Kyouko_. Now would we?" He teased. She groaned. He chuckled. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. My flight comes in at 9 am." He kissed into the phone and hung up on a furiously blushing Kyoko.

She flopped back onto her futon and stared at the ceiling then giggled at the situation. "Hmph, not so plain and boring anymore, am I?" She shook off the thought and smiled widely, then ran ideas through her mind on what to wear for their reunion tomorrow. Who knew that being a princess was going to be so difficult?

* * *

"So.. You keep up to date with the latest gossip, don't you Sho-san?" the interviewer asked intently.

Sho tensed up thinking of the way the blonde goddess shot him down. "I would like to say I keep pretty informed about things that go on in the business." He answered in a mature tone.

"So what do you think about Chouko? You know.. Avery Auberon's daughter." The sly woman hinted.

"Hmm, not sure. Never met her." He lied.

"Really?" She continued as a picture that seemed as though it was taken with a cell phone popped up on the screen behind them. It was a photo of Chouko flashing her promise ring at him with an expressionless look on her face. Sho winced. "Are you sure you've never met her?"

"Fine.. I was being nice. She was a rude little snob." Sho barked then froze at his outburst.

The interviewer raised an eyebrow at his childish comment. Now she was getting a pound of flesh on this boy. She knew he wasn't as charismatic as he pretended to be. "Looks to me, in the picture, that she was letting you know she had a boyfriend. You know.. there are some other rumors that have been going around about you regarding another starlet that I would like to touch on. Maybe the rumors about Kyouko? Rumor has it that she's Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend and you've been harassing her too."

Something in Sho's brain snapped and he spit out, "She's not dating that pinhead!" He knew it was a mistake as soon as it happened but, couldn't help it.

The interviewer's brow shot up in interest and Shoko Aki rushed onto the stage of the live interview and pulled Sho with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you know what kind of damage you've done to your image!" Shoko spat out as she slammed the driver's side door of her car and buckled in. Sho just sat in shock with his head in hands wondering how on Earth he was going to get out of the mess that he created for himself.

* * *

Kyoko sat stunned staring at the television as her phone rang with the number of her best friend flashing across the little screen. On the other end was a giddy, ecstatic Moko-san laughing hysterically at an idiot's public downfall.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **A Bomb Goes Off In Tokyo**_

* * *

To say Kuon was stunned that no one except for Kyoko, in her Chouko form, was at the airport when he came in would be an understatement. She did look a little conflicted and he wanted to know why.

"Princess.. What's wrong?" He asked with concern as she clung tightly to him in the lobby of the airport.

"Just missed you." She mumbled into his shirt.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I missed you too. I love you." His reserved smile that was meant only for her was met with her own. "I love you too."

"So how did it go with your dad?" He asked as they made their way to the LME limo that had been waiting for them.

"It was good. We're thinking of changing my surname to Auberon. My mother agrees that it would be a wise decision considering what happened last night." She told him forgetting that Kuon hadn't heard the latest about Sho.

"What happened?" Kuon tensed up as they entered the limo and began their trek to Lory's mansion.

She grabbed the remote for the television in the limo and turned it on to the entertainment news. "I think you'll understand better if you watch this first." She explained as she directed his attention to what had been playing over and over since last night and the tiny developments that went along with it.

As Kuon watched the horror show that was quickly becoming Fuwa Sho's life, he understood the swift actions of Kyoko's father and her mother, that now had developed her uncharacteristic desire to protect her daughter with the likes that would put his own mother to shame.

That evening the two sweethearts would spend their evening in confessions and forgiveness. Kyoko would hear of his history and gently coax him to forgive himself just as she did him. She would tell him of her chicken facade and he would humorously forgive her. They would vow to never again hide or, lie to each other again.

* * *

Unfortunately for Fuwa Sho, Mogami Saena is a lawyer and a very good one at that. Also, unfortunately for him, Kyoko has several people that consider her close enough to be family. One of those people would be Takarada Lory, the LoveMon of LME and when he discovered the truths of Kyoko's pain, he decided to start scrolling through almost two years of security footages from LME and it's affiliates. Said footages would eventually find their way to a very talented prosecutor by the last name of Mogami of the Viride General Law Offices.

* * *

One would have thought that Sho's televised outburst regarding Kyoko would be the end of it but, it wasn't. She almost felt a little sorry for him (and when I say a little I mean infinitesimal). Things started to come out. Things that really shouldn't. Things regarding his shameful behavior over the past couple of years regarding his childish treatment of said girl (or, property). It all began when they started to research Kyoko and started asking friends and co-stars about her. It wasn't bad enough when they started to ask the former casts and crew of Dark Moon. The news and facts of his constant visits and invasions came to light. What was bad was when a security guard from Fuji TV confessed to being one of the men that had to 'escort' her out of the building on two occasions (which he felt really guilty about). The first was when, in his own words, Sho brutally insulted her and told her she was worthless. The second being after she had become a known actress and Sho had assaulted her. What made the second worse for him and his manager, is that Shoko Aki had demanded that they remove the girl/victim which didn't sit well with the security guard at all. During these unfortunate events was also when Director Ogata let slip the incident with Reino in Karuizawa and _lo and behold we have contestant number four for prosecution_.

As the days went on the stories and interviews continued. The public was starting to notice a trend with the fallen star. He was a childish womanizer that was quite possibly having intimate relations with many women including his very own manager, which was also encouraging the behavior, earning her an investigation for statutory rape and child molestation. His fans were shocked and disgusted and it started to show. Underage 'groupies' that he had shown his attentions to were starting to crawl out of the woodwork with accusations but, these weren't the ones that would finally break him and lead to serious trouble, although they would help add to the endless list of charges against him. The one that would finally get him was the one that was trying to defend him in the end... Nanokura Mimori.

Poor, poor Mimori-chan, silly girl. She was only trying to help her dear Sho-chan talk to that horrible, man-stealing woman, to her to keep her away. So, in order to help him, she did as he asked and handcuffed her leg to him and helped him catch Kyoko-chan so he could talk to her, because they were enemies after all. What silly Mimori-chan didn't realize was that it was considered kidnapping and she was an accomplice and that is exactly how the police saw it when they came knocking on Mimori's and Sho's doors. There was nothing they could do to stop it, because in her defense she was in love with Sho and she was not going to lie about 'protecting' him. As it stood, the world would not hear from either of the two for a very, very long time.

* * *

In the months to come and up until Kyoko's 18th birthday, Lory, Avery, Saena, Kuu, Julie and Kuon would discuss on how to give Kyoko the long needed break that she so richly deserved. On December 15th a birthday gift was decided upon by two sets of parents and an overly excitable adoptive grandfather. The boyfriend, however, would be left to his own devices and his manager would deftly assist in their scheme. The scheme would begin at 12:30 am at the Annual Happy Grateful Party and end two months later. Transportation and expenses would be provided by LME and AME. Wardrobe would be provided by Julie and Kuu Hizuri and all legalities and planning would be handled by Mogami Saena, Esq.

On the days leading up to her birthday, Kyoko was gifted a very talented manager from her father by the name of Alyssa Ferral. Kyoko's projects and demands for her had skyrocketed due to Mio, Natsu and Momiji and her schedule was beginning to become unmanageable for only one person. Alyssa was only three years older than Kyoko, but like Yashiro Yukihito, she was inhumanly organized and she also shared the same affliction. Yashiro-san and Ms. Ferral would get along famously. After all, every talent agency _**must**_ have one (Where do they find these people?). So, in secret, Lory would conspire with the managers and they would attune the schedules of the two talents for the upcoming event.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **One Night Of Fairy Tales**_

* * *

 _ **Your are cordially invited to**_

 _ **This years**_

 _ **2nd Annual Happy Grateful Party**_

 _ **Featuring the culinary delights of Auberon Kyoko & Takarada Maria **_

_**This years theme will be Fairy Tales & Nursery Rhymes**_

 _ **This will be a costumed event so don't forget your costume for the Party.**_

 _ **This invitation is good for one guest and their plus one.**_

 _ **And don't forget to have fun.**_

* * *

Smoke machines billowed out soft clouds as the soft lights bathed the hall in an ethereal glow. Tiny vines of ivy crept up the walls and wrapped everything in delicate strands. An artificial waterfall fell from the second to the first floor to a small stone pool below that was surrounded by the softest grass one could find and was bathed in a gentle moonlight where the children and fairies played. Small tables decorated to be tree stumps, dotted the room around the expansive dance floor.

* * *

Kuon was baffled when greeted at the door by Maria who was dressed in a frilly pink dress with yards of white, lacy petticoat and white button up boots riding a giant mechanical tarantula. He snorted and then let out a chuckle. "And who might you be?" He asked already knowing.

"Good evening Sir and welcome to the party, my name is Miss Muffett and this is Gregory my spider." She told him in an overly cute voice.

Kuon snickered then gave Maria a hug. "It's nice to see you Miss Muffett." He smiled after straightening and looked around.

Maria smirked mischievously, "If you're looking for Onee-san, she's over there." She pointed to a woman dressed in a blue gingham dress, edged in white eyelet lace that fell just below mid calf that sported acres of blue and white lace petticoat, the dress was accented with a white, ruffled smock that tied neatly in the back with a huge bow. Her legs were covered in light blue and white banded tights and her feet with white buttoned boots similar to Maria's. Her costume was topped off with a large, wide brimmed, white hat that tied under her chin and a shepherd's staff decorated with tiny bells and blue ribbons. She stood near the waterfall on the grass and Kuon nearly lost it when he spied the three little sheep following her around as she mingled with the guests in the area. _Lory must be in heaven._ He thought to himself then made his way to her.

"I kind of expected you to be Cinderella or, Rapunzel." He chuckled as he sidled up next to her.

She laughed, "and who might you be good Sir?".

He bowed deeply and his dark hair fell messily into his face, "Jack. My name is Jack. Do you have any giants that need slaying?" He gave her a wide boyish smile.

She giggled, "Nope looks like they took care of themselves."

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her temple and the night rolled on in merriment.

* * *

"But, Moko-san you would have made a beautiful princess." Kyoko pouted. "I do like that one though." she giggled.

"Mo! You wouldn't catch me dead in a princess costume. This is bad enough." She growled as she smoothed the wrinkles out of the long glittering white dress with long sleeves and an empire waistline, then turned to make sure the waterfowl that had been following her around were still there. "Mother Goose! Mo! That man... This will be the only time you'll catch me doing anything with mother in the title." She groused as she led the birds with their goslings to the small pond at the edge of the room.

"Kyoko-chan! You look adorable." Chiori squealed as she and Hikaru Ishibashi approached dressed in their traditional German attire. Chiori in a Dirndl and Hikaru in Lederhosen.

Kyoko giggled. "And who might you be?"

Chiorin curtsied. "I am Gretel and this would be Hansel." Hikaru bowed. "Wonderful party. Happy Birthday." They said together then snickered to each other.

If an outsider were to attend the party that night, they would have found Kuu and Julie Hizuri dressed like a mouse and cat, Avery Auberon and Saena Mogami dressed as a frog and a princess, Kouki Takarada and his _assistant_ were dressed as a wolf and Little Red Riding Hood and Lory Takarada dressed as a very rotund king that was followed around by three fiddlers. Each celebrity would dress as their favorite fairy tale from Grimm, Anderson and others or, their favorite nursery rhyme. It was quite a site and one would be amazed at the amount of children's entertainment that contained animals. One would also be amazed at the efficiency of the party staff when it came to tending to said animals and clean up. It was almost ninja-like.

As the large grandfather clock in the hall struck its gong to signal midnight, Kyoko's sheep were herded to their little holding pen and an enormous cake decorated as a large fairy tale castle, complete with little armed guards, was rolled out to the center of the room. Tiny little pops were heard from the cake to symbolize cannon fire and the sounds of the song celebrating the birthday of two lovely girls rang out throughout the hall.

Maria beamed with happiness and Kyoko literally glowed; although, only those with similar heritage to her were the only ones that could see it and the others that quietly concealed themselves to celebrate with her. Gifts were given and blessings were bestowed upon and unlike Sleeping Beauty, none were forgotten.

"Kyoko." The parents and Lory approached. "We have a special gift for you." Her mother told her as she presented the gold embossed envelope to her.

Kyoko took the envelope and carefully opened it with hands trembling. In it revealed several tickets for two and an itinerary for a trip that would span two months around the world. She and Kuon would travel to Paris, London, New York, Los Angeles and finally end in Kyoto before coming home to Tokyo. Tears were shed and hugs were given to each adult in her life. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this." She sobbed. "You deserve it." Saena told her whispering to her gently. "And when you get back, we're going to work on your debut." Lory added. "So enjoy your vacation, because you will be quite busy after that." He smiled.

* * *

"Maria! What are you doing?" Kyoko asked in surprise as the little doll shoved her out to the balcony and quickly shut and locked the French doors behind her leaving her with Kuon chuckling behind her on the terrace in the moonlight. "Oh." She smiled softly.

"Happy Birthday." He flashed his loving smile and presented her with a tiny white box with a pink bow on the top.

~xoxo~

"Maria~, what are you doing?" Old King Cole asked Miss Muffett.

She shushed him and pointed through the white velvet drapes to the kissing couple on the terrace. Lory's eyes grew wide as he spotted a blond Jack kissing Little Bo Peep with her Fairy glow and her spectacular butterfly-like wings on display, fluttering behind her. "Maria.. We have to keep her secret." He whispered. She nodded. "I know Grandfather." She smiled with wonder in her eyes.

~xoxo~

She pulled back. "Are you going to open it?" He asked with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. She nodded then pulled the ribbon and opened the little box that contained two dazzling pink diamond earrings that matched her Princess Rosa perfectly, set in platinum and surrounded by tiny white diamonds. She gasped. "They're beautiful." He caressed her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you." then gave her a kiss on her brow. "I love you." She threw herself into his arms once again and hugged him. "I love you too. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Silver & Gold**_

* * *

Two well dressed men entered the small room. One with green eyes and red hair that was tied neatly in a ponytail and the other with violet eyes and white hair that was also as neatly arranged in similar fashion. They approached the young man that slightly resembled the second man and sat at the table across from him. "So... I guess this means His Royal Highness is sending me somewhere?" Reino asked with a smirk on his lips. Orin and Drake, who were now working (albeit in a strained way) together to protect Kyoko, both looked at him intently. Reino sighed deeply then slid and stretched his arms across the table and rested his head on the cold metal. Orin and Drake grabbed each of his wrists and slapped an enchanted silver bracelet on each one. "What's this?!" Reino growled angrily. Drake smirked mischievously. "We are binding your power by order to protect Mistress." The bracelets glowed as Reino tried to remove them and grew hot to the touch. "Only the Emperor can remove them." Orin informed him. "and I don't see that happening any time soon." He added. The two fairies, one light and one dark, one with colorful wings and the other with shimmering black, left the disarmed VK Dark fairy to himself. They had just done something that the authorities were unable to do, punish him for touching their Princess.

* * *

Although Lory suggested that the hotel rooms would consist of only one bedroom, both sets of parents insisted rather adamantly that it would be two bedrooms or, no trip much to Kuon and Kyoko's delight. Neither of them wanted to elevate their relationship to that level until the night of their Honeymoon.

During their first two weeks of the trip, Kyoko was astonished by the number of fans that she had accumulated outside of Japan. It was almost overwhelming, but it did impress and make her happy. During her two weeks in Paris, Kuon would take her to all of the familiar places that he knew of and tutored her throughout in French. It was relaxing and very educational for her. Something that she enjoyed immensely. She would take pictures and purchase souvenirs to be sent back home to Kuon's address, so that she could later give them to friends and keep some for herself.

The second two weeks, they spent in London. This part of the trip was especially fun for her, due to her interest that had been sparked by the Heel Siblings. She paid special attention to the variety of accents so that she could imitate them later. Kuon loved it, even to the point that they decided to don their personae for a few hours of clubbing one night at a club that they really didn't stand out like sore thumbs at, but they were recognized as Cain and Setsuka Heel by a couple of people that had seen Tragic Marker and read a few of the magazine articles that their photos were in.

The week spent in New York consisted of walks in the park, museum visits and several treks to different monuments, especially one Lady Liberty. The next week in the United States would be spent in Los Angels at the home of Kuu and Julie Hizuri. The couple spent their time with long walks on the beach in the cool night air of spring, a trip to the La Brea Tar Pits, a day spent at Venice Beach and Kyoko's favorite, Disneyland. Occasionally they would stumble across a fan or, two that would recognize her and it would make Kuon beam with pride when they would ask for her autograph and not his. She would apologize to him and he would laugh and brush it off telling her it was just fine, then kiss her softly and remind her that he didn't look like himself.

Finally, their last leg of their trip would be in Kyoto. This one is the one that gave Kuon the most unease. He wasn't entirely sure how the Fuwas would react to Kyoko considering the circumstances with their son and she really wanted to visit them, after all they did raise her.

She and Kuon stepped through the threshold of the Fuwa ryokan as Hizuri Kuon and Auberon Chouko to be greeted discretely by the Fuwa Okami. Kyoko smiled gently and whispered before removing her sunglasses. "Okami-san, it's me... Kyoko." She changed her eye color back to gold and removed her sunglasses. Tears welled up in the Okami's eyes as she quickly moved forward with open arms and hugged Kyoko tightly. "Kyoko dear... _sob_... I am so, so very sorry." Kyoko smiled and comforted the woman that had treated her almost like a daughter for eight years. "It's alright Oka-san. You didn't know Sho would do things like that." Fuwa Yayoi hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. The biggest honor Kyoko had done for her was call her mother. "Yes dear, but it could have been prevented. He has brought such shame to this family." She hung her head. Kyoko wanted to change the subject and get rid of the heavy atmosphere hanging about them. She sighed, "Now... No more of that. I came here to catch up and introduce you to my boyfriend." Yayoi gave her a small smile and nodded as she took in the appearance of the young man that stood before her. She gasped. "Kuon-san? Oh my. You look so much like your father when he was your age. You have grown so much." Kyoko's eyes grew wide. "Oka-san.. do you know him?" Yayoi gave her a big smile. "Kyoko-chan, I have a very good memory. He and his father stayed at the Inn when you were very young." The couple looked at each other in shock. "I actually have some photos of the two of you playing by the stream if you would like to see them." Big smiles crossed the couple's faces and Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to see them!" Kyoko and Kuon followed her into the sitting room and joined her for tea and lunch to reminisce and look at old photos. Kyoko had forgotten long ago that Yayoi Oka-san had trained her as a daughter too, not just a future daughter-in-law. Even if Sho never came back, they would always have their sweet little Kyoko-chan even if she didn't choose the life of an Okami.

* * *

"You have a really big heart Princess." Kuon whispered as they left the ryokan through the back and down an old familiar path. She gave him a puzzled look. "Why do you say that?" He gazed down the path in deep thought. "After everything, you can call them Oka-san and Otou-san and still mean it. I admire that about you." She blushed. "It's not their fault Sho turned out that way in the end. He made his own decisions." He brushed a tree branch out of their way. "I suppose you're right. Ah, here we are." He smiled brightly as the sound of a babbling brook caressed their ears. He gasped at the sight. He had never been able to see them before Kyoko's form had been completely revealed to him. They were all there, all of the fairies that Kyoko had seen as a child when they were playing. "You see them now don't you?" She asked excitedly. He nodded with a look of wonder in his eyes. "I certainly do." He chuckled, "I guess we have an audience." She looked at him questioningly as he turned to face her and knelt before her and presented the little trinket his mother had given him in private before they had left the Hizuri home. He cleared his throat nervously. "Kyoko... My true Fairy Princess... I know now that I am certainly not worthy and I'm not really a prince like you deserve, but I will work every day for the rest of my life to come as close as possible. Kyoko... Will you marry me?" Her eyes softened and tears started to flow as a slight blush crossed her ivory cheeks. "Yes Kuon." She told him in a soft broken voice then flung her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace and showered him with kisses, laughing. He heaved a sigh of relief and melted into her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **Two Years Later**_

* * *

The two entertainment moguls sat in an overly elaborately decorated office in one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo to collaborate the American careers and debuts of two of Japan's finest talents. The eccentric _human_ stared thoughtfully at the golden eyed male fairy. "Something on your mind Lory?" He asked. Lory smirked and shook his head at the irony. "I just figured out what kind you and little Kyoko are." Avery looked at him in shock. "H-How did you know?" Lory waved off the concern the fairy had. "No, no. Don't worry. You're secret is safe." He smiled. "I just find it very ironic that Kyoko-chan is a Love Fairy..." They both laughed and then continued the discussion on different aspects of the careers of Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri.

Across town, in a secluded room, at a comfortable restaurant, sat Saena Mogami, Yayoi Fuwa, Julie Hizuri, Kanae Kotonami and Chiorin Amamiya planning a baby shower for the young woman that had made such an incredible impact on their lives while Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri attended what would be their final class of Lamaze before the birth of their identical twin sons that would be at least three-quarters fairy and also be young princes in a family that would surely grow with time. Over the years, many more names would be added in the radiant calligraphy of the ancient tome of names, accompanying the Emperor's name, that sat quietly glowing in his office across the sea.

* * *

 _ **What Is Lory?**_

The little fox sat quietly in thought as he watched the loving couple kiss under the falling sakura petals in the quiet park. As a yokai, he wanted nothing more than to make mischief but, something deep inside him attracted him to this thing that humans called _love_. _What was it? How exactly did it feel?_ He watched as the enchanting little girl cried pitifully under the tree and out of curiosity took human form to speak to her. "What troubles you?" the little boy/yokai asked her. "Ryuu-chan says I'm ugly." She sobbed. He sat next to her. "I don't know who this Ryuu-chan is, but I think you're very pretty." He smiled as he stroked her light auburn hair. "What is your name?" He asked. "My name is Aimi-chan." She answered drying her tears. "and yours?" He sat in thought. "You can call me Lory." He smiled brightly.

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
